New Feelings
by cbeers
Summary: How will Booth respond when someone is moving in on his territory? especially when hes just started to aknowledge the feelings himself. R&R please!
1. Coffee and A Towel

**A/N:** Paragraphs in _Italics_ are Booth's fantasies, and are from his POV using first person.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

Looking down at the seat next to him, Booth smiled at the two coffees he had just picked up. As much as he hated having murder wake him from his dreams, usually about his partner, he was with it giving him an excuse to see her early this early in the morning. Rumpled from sleep, hair still messy, not yet dressed for work. She always looked more open, then.

But he still needed a reason for being there, showing up at 6:30 for no reason would be a little obvious. Right now, Booth had no intention of being that intention. Not yet at least. There was no way Bones was ready for that.

Stepping up to her door Booth felt his body begin to hum with tingly excitement. It always did when he knew she was going to be knew him.

"Hey Bones! Open up!"

Booth called out, while pounding on her door. He hadn't called her to warn her of his early wake up plan. After all, that would ruin the surprise and all his fun.

Waiting a few minutes and still hearing nothing on the other side of the door, he decided to use the key she had given him for emergencies. A dead body, coffee going cold, and her sleeping late added up to an emergency, at least it did in his book.

Booth quickly opened the door, wanted to surprise her if she was still in bed. That would be a gift from heaven. Seeing her asleep, stretched out in her own bed. Booth couldn't stop his mind from wandering to what she may wear to bed. Was she a T-shirt kind of girl? Maybe. She wore one of those silky teddies to bed…

Walking to her bedroom door he tried to mentally talk down his libido. As he reached his hand out for the door knob the jerked open on his own. Making Booth jump back and also revealing a soft, slightly pick, and freshly showered Bones. Only problem, she was wearing only a white fluffy towel wrapped around her.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked putting her hands on her hips, and giving him an angry look. If she said she was surprised to see him, she'd be lying, she knew something like this was going to happen when she gave him that key.

Booth allowed himself to look his partner over. Wet hair, pink, damp skin. She was stunningly beautiful. She took his breath away. Seeing her like this…

_I reach out and gently tug the towel away from her body. I want to see all that she is hiding from me. I want to wrap myself around her, just like the towel._

Shaking his head trying to erase his thoughts, he said the first think he could think of ,"Geez, bones can't you put some clothes on?'

"You broke into my apartment, which I am perfectly entitled to walk around in wearing anything I want. Or nothing, as the case may be. It's my house Booth." Brennan snapped, her dress code in her home, was her own business.

Brennan walking around naked, Booth tried not to think about it. Tried not to picture it.

_Bones pressed between the wall and my body. Her head thrown back in pleasure, allowing me to lick, nibble my way to the hollow beneath her ear, making her moan my name._

"We've got a case. You get dressed then, I'll be nice and give you the coffee I brought. Deal?" Booth's voice was slightly raspy, he tried to smile to hide his growing discomfort.

"Fine. But this had better be good." Brennan turned and walked toward her closet. Wondering why Booth didn't call. Then she would have been ready and saved them both some time.

To try and give her some space to get dressed and give himself a little time to get the image of her out of his head he went and sat at the counter facing her kitchen. Bones obviously had no idea what she did to him. Just looking at her could send his body into overdrive.

_My hands buried in her hair, Bones' lips opening under mine. Letting my tongue slip in to taste her, touch her, feel her._

"Is this better for your prude sensibilities?" Her voice so close to him, caused Booth to jump. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even heard her leave the bedroom.

"I am not a prude, Bones, I am a gentleman. There's a difference." He smiled up to her as she took a sip out of the coffee cup he left out for her.

She smirked back at him because as always the coffee was perfect. "So you said we have a case."

"Body found outside Lincoln Memorial. It was hidden in some bushes, you ready to go take a look?" Booth loved watching her work. She became so focused that it gave him time to stare at her, watching every though pass over her face. It was one of the most fascinating things he has ever witnessed.

"Of course let's go see what the dog dragged in." Brennan grabbed her bag, while heading for her front door.

"Its cat, Bones. What the cat dragged in."

________________________________________________________________________

"Male, early twenties to mid-thirties, brow suggests Caucasian." Brennan called to Booth without bothering to turn around. She always knew when he was behind her. She could feel it, just like he could feel the sun warming her back.

"Cause of death?" Booth asked more to try and keep her talking than the need to know. She would tell him when she knew, she always did. He just liked hearing her voice.

"Looks like blunt force trauma to the skull. I'll know more when I get him back to the lab."

She stretched, reaching her hands high above her head. It was a nice feeling after crouching for so long.

Booth watched as her body stretched and moved. His own body jumped in response. Would she move like that under him?

_Bones legs wrapped around my hips, her soft breasts pressed against my chest. I feel her arching, bringing her closer to me. "More." I hear her moan in my ear._

"Booth, I'd like to get back to the Jeffersonian. I'll get you an ID and definite cause of death as soon as I can." Brennan turned and faced Booth, before walking by him to the SUV.

"Ok, lets go then."

________________________________________________________________________

Booth walked with Brennan up to the platform, looking over the squints as they worked. Their speed and accuracy always amazed him. It was listening to their banter that always made him smile. It also usually kept him hanging around longer than necessary.

"Hodgins, I put some soil samples on your desk, when you have time." Brennan said walking by the other scientist. Everything seemed normal but Booth couldn't help but sense that something was different. Not bad, just different.

"Of course, Tempe. Your wish, My command." Hodgins smiled up at Brennan warmly before turning back to some sample.

Booth watched at Brennan smiled back, with a small twinkle in her eye. Something was off here. Did he really just see Hodgins and Bones flirting?

'No they aren't like that. I'm just imagining things.' Booth thought, looking between the two of them.

"Ok, Squints, call me when you have an ID." Booth called out as he walked away. He needed some air. When he was almost to the door he heard someone quietly calling his name, Trying to get his attention without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"Booth! Booth!"

Turning to see Angela jogging towards him, he started wondering if they found something already.

"Damn, that was fast. What do we got?"

Shaking her head Angela just jumped in. "Not about the case, Studly. But you and me, we gotta talk. Lunch, the diner, one, That ok?"

"Sure Angela. What do we need to talk about? Is Bones in some kind of trouble?" Booth looked worriedly at the platform where he could see Bones standing over the body saying something to her newest grad student.

"Look we can't talk here. Just be at the diner, at one. I promise I'll explain then."

With that she walked away, going back to work.

Checking his watch. He saw it was only 9:45. Booth was going to have to wait three hours to find out what the hell was going on. Slamming out the door, he knew this was going to be a long day.


	2. Lunch Time Revelations

Chapter Two

Booth gets to the diner 20 minutes early. His mind has been racing since he left the Jeffersonian. Was Bones in trouble? Why hadn't she told him? Maybe, Angela was blowing this something out of proportion.

When Angela finally walked in Booth jumped out of his seat to get her attention.

"Ange, what's going on? What is this all about?" Booth was tired of not knowing. It was driving him crazy.

"Look, Hodgins came to talk to me yesterday," Angela stated, sitting across form a very worried Booth. She needed to see his reaction to this. She needed to see that he cared.

"And it was so unusual that you had to bully me into this lunch?" Booth couldn't believe Angela was going to try and drag him into her drama with the bug guy. He always tried to stay out of it.

"He wanted my permission to ask Bren out. I thought you would like to know. Considering how close you two are."

Hodgins and Brennan. He had thought it was in his head. Now, having it confirmed, he couldn't help the wave of posesiveness But he couldn't show Angela this, Bones was just his partner, at least as far as everyone else was concerned. To him she was everything.

"Wow, so.. Uh.. What did you tell him?"

Angela just shook her head and looked out the window. "What could I say, Booth? I was stunned. I just sat there and nodded. I don't think I processed what he said until he was flirting it up in her office."

"Huh, so why are you telling me all this? Bones and I are just-"

"Do you really think now's the time to use the whole 'we're just partners' card. You and I both know better. And Im telling you,from experience, Jack.. He plays for keeps, Booth." Angela looked at him, with her large all seeing brown eyes and knew she wasn't the only one feeling like the world was spinning out of control.

"What am I supposed to say, Angela? If she wants to date bug man, she's a big girl, she makes her own choices." Booth tried to shrug this off, but even as he said it, his hands curled into fists. Thinking of Hodgins touching his Bones made his stomach turn.

Still staring at Booth. Angela knew he was lying but she knew that he wasn't ready to admit it yet. She just hoped Booth woke up before he lost his chance with Brennan.

Standing up, Angela looked him in the eye. "This time is different, booth. If you let this happen without a fight, you'll lose her. Forever. I hope you know that."

Watching Angela leave he could still hear what she said. _'You'll lose her. Forever.'_ Over and over. He felt like the room was closing in on him. He couldn't get enough air.

Booth stumbled out of the diner breathing heavily, like he was trying to run a marathon. He couldn't lose her. How could he stop this? There had to be a way.

Booths phone ringing brought him back to reality. Brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled slightly when he saw who was calling him.

"Hey, Bones." He hoped she wouldn't hear the stress in his voice.

"We got a hit of the missing person data base, James Avery, 32, liked in Bethesda, Maryland."

The case, of course, she was calling about the case. Booth tried to move his mind back to work.

"Who reported him missing?"

"His wife. Want me to go with you when you talk to her?" Brennan asked, not wanting ot be left out.

"Of course, Bones. I'll swing by and pick you up." He was smiling now, thinking that she wanted to go. He would have a few minutes alone with her.

Walking into her office he stopped when he heard Hodgins' voice. Knowing Hodgins was near Bones possibly making a move, sent Booth running through her door.

"Come on, Bones, Let's get going!'

Hodgins looked over at Booth and blushed a little. Booth had a knack for showing up at Brennan's side whenever another man was moving in. He now knew how all those other men had felt, it wasn't pleasant. To make the situation less akward for himself, Hodgins tried to start a conversation.

"Avery was killed ten days ago. I also found particulates that are not congruent with where the body was found."

"Well, thanks Bug boy. Come on Bones, we got a wife to break the news to." Booth knew he was being hostile with Hodgins but he was still trying to deal with knowing that Hidgins wanted Bones in more than a friend kind of way.

________________________________________________________________________

After leaving Mrs. Avery with her family, thay still had very little to go on. Hopefully, his business partner would know more. So they were stuck until tomorrow.

Not wanting to just drop Bones off and lose her company, he searched for a reason, any reason to prolong their time together.

"Hey Bones, want to grab some Chinese with me?"

"Sure, Booth. I am quite hungry. I should have eaten lunch." Brennan looked over at him and smiled. While he was barely able to stop himself from yelling at her. She needed to eat, he should have brought her lunch, forced her to eat.

Booth beat her to open her car door an helped her out. Noticing the look she gave him, he knew that she was about to say something about his alpha-male over protective tendencies.

"Gentleman, Bones. I'm being a gentleman."

With his hand on her back he walked Bones to the chairs they usually sat. Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most stunning person he had ever seen.

"So, Bones, anything new with you?"

"Um, yes actually, Hodgins asked me to go on a date this afternoon." brennan said casually.

Booth felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "Really? So, uh, what did you say?"

Staring at her, silently praying Bones would tell him she turned Hodgins down or maybe just said she would think about it. That would give me a chance to talk her out of it.

"I told him yes. After all we have a lot in common, we get along and we have been flirting. From what Im told at least." She smiled shyly at Booth. She wasn't very comfortable with flirting. Sex she understood. But the subtleties of flirtin usually escaped her.

Booth was too late. She said yes. What was he going to do?

"Oh well. I hope you two have fun." They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Booth was thinking about loosing her. Yes, he had seen her dating other men. David, Sully, welder guy and gay Jason. But this, this was different. Hodgins would always be around. He would never see his Bones without seeing him. He would loose her. Angela was right. Having to see Bones with Hodgins would kill him.

When he dropped her off she turned to him, no longer able to handle his silence. "Booth are you alright? You've been quiet all night. That is very unlik eyou."

Booth couldn't really say, 'Don't date Hodgins. Be with me.' talk about needy, that wasn't him. So he told her the first lie he could think of. "I'm fine Bones, just really tired. Im just going to head home and grab some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brennan watched him leave wondering what he wasn't telling her. Booth had never sat quietly with her for that long. She was very worried. Booth was not fine.

________________________________________________________________________

Booth sat on his couch, drinking his third scotch. Trying to numb the pain of picturing Hodgins' hands on his Bones. He could see it.

_Hidgins hands touching her skin, his lips brushing over her neck. Bones calling out "Jack!"_

Booth couldn't stop the thought. He threw the glass in his hand at the wall in front of him. Just to do something destructive, since he couldn't actually punch Hodgins.

Hearing his cell phone ring, he jumped to check it. Hoping it was Bones. Needing to hear her voice. The disappointment upon seeing he F. B. I. guy, Charlie, was salt on an already open wound.

"What?"

"Sir, There's a lead on your new body. But your not going to like it." Charlie could tell when to grovel. And it was clearly one of those nights.

"Spit it out, Charlie, now."

"With the time of death you gave us earlier, your vic was in South Carolina, no where near where he was found." Charlie said quickly.

" So what you're telling me is that I have to take a road trip to South Carolina to find out what happened to this guy.'

"I'm sorry, sir. I could go for you. But I know that you prefer to do your own interviews."

"I know. I'll head down tomorrow morning." With that he hung up. No need to carry out a conversation.

Booth was starting to have a great idea. If Bones was with him then there would be no date with Hodgins. Maybe, with enough time and the right game plan, he would solve the murder and get the girl.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I know that at the diner Booth wasn't acting very Booth like. But hey what guy would truly break down in front of anyone. Especially a guy like Booth.

Reviews are always welcome. I tend to write faster when Im getting reviews, call it motivation.


End file.
